Jan Jansen
Jan Jansen is a gnome Illusionist / Thief and inventor, which explains the many odd items he has. He is a potential companion in Baldur's Gate II. He can be found in the Athkatla Government District where he is selling products without permission. If you talk to him and don't tell the guard of his illegal selling activies, he will offer to join your party. Jan claims that he was once a deity, and complains that Helm knocked on his door early in the morning, much to his frustration. When he joins the party, he has the following items which can only be used by him: *Flasher Launcher, his personal crossbow. *10x Flash Master Bruiser Mates (bolts) *10 normal bolts *Jansen AdventureWear (body armor) *Jansen Techno-Gloves *Jansen Spectroscopes (headgear) His home is the Jansen Stead building found in the Athkatla Slums. Jan and Yoshimo are the only thieves which can keep improving. In-game biography Personality Jan is one of the most eccentric and chatty companions in Baldur's Gate. He is renowned for his variety of interests, which include turnip farming, gadgetry and tinkering, bootlegging, playing practical jokes on others and coming up with hyperbolic stories about imaginary acquaintances, among other things. He loves to chat, but his stories are rarely coherent and make little logical sense. His stories usually revolve around made-up relatives that he makes up just for the given case and serve the sole purpose of amusing himself and/or his companions. Thus, he avoids giving out any information about his true beliefs and goals (if there are any). Quotes * "Don't yell, I can hear you just fine" * "Jan Jansen, at your service" * "You need my skills I see" * "What? Is there a griffin about?" * "Yes yes, a standard tactic that is" * "At once your worship" * "You sound like Golodon" * "By uncle Spanky's thumb!" * "Your knees are mine!" * "Take that, turnip-hatin' scum!" * "This isn't boring, I'll give it that" * "I wonder if the turnip market is making a killing today?" * "*burp* Pardon, turnip reflex * "Ah, home sweet home. Wait, I don't live here" * "You know, this reminds me of that time, waaaaay back..." * "I think we'd make a fine partnership together, like Drizzt and Wulfgar. Elminster and Volo. We should go into vegetable patch marketing together" * "None can see me now" (when hidden in shadows) * "Ahhhh, this reminds me of thae turnip cellars...except Uncle Gerhardt isn't passed out by the turnip in the corner..." (when underground) * "I've set a trap for the feet of the unwary" (when successfully set a trap) * "Well now, this is a fine turn of events. I haven't led a party since well... Uncle Scratchy turned sick with the pox and put me in charge. He just didn't trust the dwarf you see. Hopefully this time works out better than the last." (When made leader of party) External links Category:Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Gnomes Category:Specialist Mages Category:Chaotic characters Category:Thieves Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Athkatla